Une cabane dans la forêt
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: L'enfant pousse une exclamation de stupeur joyeuse. "Regarde, une cabane !" Elle pointe son doigt en direction de la forme qui se dessine sous la végétation. L'homme sourit. "Ce n'est pas une cabane. C'est une voiture."


**Cet OS fait suite à une idée de Lonesomemortals, lancée dans le topic des défis du forum _Où les francophones rôdent_ (dont le lien est dans mon profil).**  
><strong>Son idée m'a énormément plu, et j'ai eu une immédiate poussée d'inspiration.<strong>  
><strong>Voilà donc mon petit OS-surprise, écrit d'une seule traite, et sans beta-lectrices pour une fois, histoire que ce soit une surprise même pour elles.<strong>  
><strong>L'intitulé était : "la chutela fin que vous imaginez de The Walking Dead".  
>Voici comment j'imagine la toute dernière scène, en forme d'épilogue de la série.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Une cabane dans la forêt<strong>

Un homme et une petite fille marchent côte à côte, au milieu de la forêt.  
>L'homme est grand, robuste, mais âgé déjà, malgré la force qui se dégage de lui. Sa barbe fournie, tirant vers le gris, renforce son apparente vieillesse.<br>L'enfant est toute jeune encore, ses yeux clairs sont immenses et semblent vouloir avaler tout ce qui l'entoure. Sa toute petite main est blottie dans celle, immense en comparaison, de l'adulte.

Ils marchent à travers les arbres, en une belle journée d'été, où la fraicheur de l'ombre de la végétation soulage de la fournaise du soleil.  
>Jadis, le sentier qu'ils empruntent était une route.<br>Les racines ont fait éclater l'asphalte, les arbres ont poussé au milieu, plantes et herbes jaillissent à travers mille crevasses.  
>La route goudronnée qui semblait si solide s'est effritée, vaincue par l'inexorable volonté de croitre du règne végétal.<br>Saviez-vous qu'un seul pissenlit, en poussant, peut se frayer un chemin à travers le bitume ?

L'enfant pousse une exclamation de stupeur joyeuse.  
>« Regarde, une cabane ! »<br>Elle pointe son doigt en direction de la forme qui se dessine sous la végétation.  
>L'homme sourit.<br>« Ce n'est pas une cabane. C'est une voiture. »  
>La fillette ne sait pas ce que c'est.<p>

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la carcasse rouillée de l'auto, l'homme se met à raconter.  
>Il explique à sa nièce qu'il y a longtemps, cette chose avait des roues, et un moteur – pas un moteur électrique fonctionnant avec le vent, comme celui dont ils se servent à la maison, mais un moteur dans lequel on mettait de l'essence.<br>On pouvait se déplacer dans cette voiture.  
>On pouvait aller où on voulait.<br>« Mais on peut toujours aller où on veut, fait remarquer la petite.  
>- C'est vrai, reconnait son oncle. C'est juste plus lent. »<p>

Ils entrent dans la voiture-cabane et la fillette, curieuse, détaille l'habitacle, touche le levier de vitesse, le volant, passe ses doigts sur l'unique vitre restante.  
>L'homme retire le long sabre qu'il porte dans le dos, et le pose à ses côtés avant de s'assoir sur la banquette arrière couverte d'herbes folles.<p>

Beaucoup de gens de son entourage – de _jeunes_ de son entourage – ne cessent de lui répéter, avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix, qu'il est désormais inutile de se promener armé partout.  
>Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.<br>Tous les gens de sa génération, celle de l'ancien monde, celle qui a connu l'épidémie et le chaos, celle qui a dû lutter pour y survivre… tous ces gens, sans exception, vivent toujours armés. Ils resteront armés jusqu'à leur mort.  
>Pourtant, le vieil homme aime l'idée de n'avoir plus jamais, jamais besoin de sortir son katana de son fourreau.<br>C'est juste qu'il n'arrivera jamais à y croire.  
>La sécurité. La paix. Ces gens-là n'y croiront plus jamais.<br>Son père, lui, ne jurait que par son revolver. Pourtant, à la fin, il ne tirait quasiment jamais avec – il n'avait presque pas de balles. Mais il l'avait toujours sur lui. Toujours.  
>Jusqu'au jour où finalement, il dut tirer, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Et ce fut un autre homme qui tira.<p>

La petite déplie l'un des pare-soleil et pousse un cri joyeux en y découvrant un miroir encore intact.  
>Elle s'empresse de faire des grimaces à son reflet, lequel s'empresse de l'imiter.<br>L'homme sort un canif de sa poche et la rejoint. En glissant la lame du couteau sous le miroir, il détache ce dernier et le donne à sa nièce en guise de petit cadeau.  
>Elle lui pose une myriade de questions alors qu'elle se mire dans la petite glace.<br>Pourquoi est-ce que les gens avaient mis un miroir dans la voiture ? A quoi servait-il ?  
>Comment faisait-on pour rouler ? Est-ce que son oncle en avait déjà fait rouler une ?<br>Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne roulait plus aujourd'hui ?  
>Expliquer ce qu'était une voiture à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais vu était compliqué.<br>Comme toutes les autres choses qu'il avait du, et devrait un jour, lui expliquer.  
>Toutes ces choses qu'elle ne connaitra jamais.<br>La télévision.  
>Le chocolat.<br>Les éléphants.  
>Les navettes spatiales.<br>Les jeux vidéo.  
>Les dessins animés.<br>Les avions.  
>L'argent.<p>

Les rôdeurs.  
>Expliquer les rôdeurs, ce qu'ils étaient, ou plutôt n'étaient pas, allait être compliqué.<br>Mais ça viendra plus tard.  
>Quand elle sera un peu plus grande.<br>Il était heureux à l'idée qu'ils soient devenus eux aussi une chose du passé, une chose qu'elle ne connaitra jamais.

« Dis, qui c'est qui t'a donné ta grande épée ? »  
>Elle avait entendu l'histoire cent fois, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander encore.<br>Son oncle sourit.  
>« Une très grande amie. La meilleure que j'ai jamais eue.<br>- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me la donneras ?  
>- Quand tu seras grande toi aussi, oui. »<br>_Mais tu ne te promèneras pas avec_, ajoute-t-il en son for intérieur.  
>Non, pas elle. Elle fait partie de cette génération, celle pour laquelle lui, tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'il a connu, et leurs parents avant eux, ont tellement, tellement lutté.<br>La génération qui grandira en sécurité. Sans peur.  
>Pour elle, l'épée ne sera pas une arme, pas un moyen de survivre.<br>Elle sera un symbole, celui du passé, de la mémoire transmise.  
>Le vieil homme sourit à cette pensée.<p>

Il songe alors à une foule de noms, de voix, de visages. Ses parents, sa famille, leurs amis, les compagnons de jadis, et aussi ceux qui étaient venu ensuite.  
>Tous ces hommes et ces femmes disparus aujourd'hui, mais qui vivent encore dans sa mémoire. Ceux qui ont combattu, ceux qui ont lutté, mais aussi ceux qui ont tenu, qui ont attendu, qui ont guéri, qui ont rebâti.<br>Ceux qui avaient tout perdu, mais qui ont travaillé de toutes leurs forces pour tout reconstruire.  
>Chacune de ces personnes était une brique, et toutes ensemble elles forment aujourd'hui un mur immense.<br>Du haut de ce mur, sa nièce, la fille de sa sœur, peut contempler l'horizon.

Il repense à sa petite sœur. A la façon dont il l'a tenue dans ses bras, le tout premier jour, celui de sa naissance.  
>La même façon dont il a tenu sa nièce, des années plus tard.<br>« Promets-moi qu'elle n'aura pas peur. »  
>C'était ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé.<br>« Promets-moi qu'elle n'aura jamais peur. »

Et il a tenu parole.

La petite a terminé de regarder tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir dans la cabane-voiture.  
>Carl Grimes se lève, récupère son katana, prend la main de sa nièce, et tous deux reprennent leur chemin, le long des vestiges d'une route jadis goudronnée, désormais devenue sentier sylvestre.<p>

Et le tapis des temps futurs, interminable, se déroule devant eux.


End file.
